Eston
The Kingdom of Eston, usually shortened to simply Eston, rarely Est '''or '''The Eternal Star (literary) , is a nation, colonial empire, and Great Power by the time of the Age of Expansion. The kingdom itself is situated, for the most part, on a peninsula and two archipelagos, but also claims and governs several smaller island groupings in the seas to its north, east, and west. Even when colonial possessions are excluded from the count, Eston's total land area ranks it as the seventeenth largest nation in the known world. By population, it is the fourth largest. History The Eston people that constitute the majority of the kingdom's population can generally trace their roots to an ancient nomadic tribe, the Hests, who descended from the island of Estatria down to the mainland (modern day Nepptony) about 3000 years before emperion. Following the eventual fall of Net, a primordial kingdom on the Hestic peninsula, the Hests began their migration in full force. Eventual contact with the newly settled tribes led to many of the more civilized peoples of the time believing the peninsula to be the Hest homeland. It was known as Hestony from this point onward. The Spirese Domination of the next centuries caused the development of the Hests to stagnate due to overwhelming reliance on Spirese goods and advancements, and increasing pressure to conform. Hests produced very little resistance to the Spirese during their occupation, and were exempt from service in the Battalia following the reign of Emperor Safalliat. The Flood Wars brought about an end to Spirese presence on the continent, and laid the groundwork for a brief self-governed Hest state. The newly found Duchy of Hestony would last for thirty years, but the competition between native Hests and surviving Spirese settlers allowed for no stability or cooperation. Hestony became a Succesor soon after, ruled by the Spirese King Esfillian Megistay. This Kingdom of Hestony, born in 23 AE, would prove to be much more successful than its previous incarnations. Although Spirese blood was lost through marriage among the quickly diversifying ruling class, the power among the Megistay dynasty had shown no clear signs of decline. That was until control of Hestony was violently usurped by a group of Balmic nobles in 764 AE, who leave their legacy today in the modern Eston language and culture. The Balmic supremacy would quickly adapt to fit the needs of the Eston people, going so far as to designate the local language, originally reserved for the peasantry, as the official language of the nation, while the Balmic-influenced variation spoken most commonly within the nobility became less widespread. Reforms such as this allowed for a peaceful relationship between the king and the commoners. Eston officially ascended to Great Power status in the year 1090 AE, following the conquest of much of its surrounding area, the participation in several influential conflicts, and the sudden trade activity boom along its eastern seaboard. The separatist Roxem Union and mighty Terreslovans would prove worthy adversaries to the Kingdom, and fit rivals for years to come. On the eve 1177 AE, the five year long Isen War concluded with a decisive Eston victory deep within Svardland's home region, furthering the influence and power of the Kingdom throughout the world. As part of the peace terms, the independent Croxley Trade Company, itself based out of Eston, was reestablished as a possession of the Eternal Star, marring its relations with Terreslovania, the company's previous employer, and the Voskar League, now threatened by a more active economic competition than what they had previously faced. Eston's entry into colonial affairs and inter-continental trade lead to a significant depression in Voskarian territory, previously unchallenged by the Terreslovan's poor implementation of Croxley Trade. Eston's first notable use of Croxley was recorded to be in Agrariva, during the Civilized Effort of 1250 AE, when the company was commissioned to embark on several expeditions in and throughout the Agrarivan exterior, culminating in the founding of a colony the following year (fittingly named New Croxley).